Ten Bucks
by xheartmehorrid
Summary: [ Kazuma x Kimishima ] Kimishima never could pass up a decent bargain.


Ten Bucks

You know the deal.

Light male x male shortfic.

Out in the wasteland desert of rock and farmland that was the lawless outer limits of the Lost Ground, the heat had reached its late just after mid-day peak, having become particularly unbearable as it burned into the backs of two men and the cheap metal of a brand new cruiser vehicle. These two young men were slumped against its open latch-back, one with a mess of tousled hair and violet-tinted sunglasses perched at the top of his head, and the other of a slightly lankier build, yellow-eyed and cradling his right arm. Yes, this pair was none other than the "infamous" Kunihiko Kimishima and Kazuma "No Last Name" Torisuna, the Shell Bullet . The two were in the middle of a casual conversation.

"Yep, I'm living the rich life now for sure. This baby's a classic."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the brunette murmured as the first lit up a cigarette, "it's a piece of junk." Kimishima looked almost startled.

"Have you forgotten what it's like to have good taste? This is their latest model!" Looking down, the cigarette smoking inner sighed and pulled out the insides of his pockets. "Not to mention the last of my emergency stash."

Kazuma gave a knowing smirk.

"Man, for someone with bills like yours, you sure do blow a lot of money on these piece of shit jeeps."

"It's a classic! And besides, it's your fault I needed a new one in the first place." It was true. The Shell Bullet plowed through more cars than anyone in their situation could afford. Not that that had ever made him more cautious before.

Kazuma laughed, cocking his head. "What can I say? I'm an Alter User." Raising his hand, he flexed his semi-gloved fingers, grinning. "Kazuma the Shell Bullet, the reckless Native Alter User who'll do anything for money." Kimishima couldn't help but laugh in turn. Kazuma was always so self-sure, more than anyone else he'd ever known.

His laugh turned to a semi-worried frown.

"Yeah, but you should be more careful, Kazuma. For your sake and Kanami's. She worries about you when you're gone, you know."

He sighed, moving his arm back across his lap. "Yeah, I kn- HEY! What does she have to do with anything!"

Kimishima sighed, leaning back on one folded arm and chewing his cigarette. "Even Ayase says you're a good-for-nothing slacker." Kazuma snorts.

"And since when do you care about her opinion?"

"Just because you don't doesn't mean I don't. And she's gorgeous! That's the important thing."

Kazuma couldn't help himself. He laughed. Hard, and loudly, slouching and holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothin'." Kazuma stole a glance at KImishima, swiping the tears from his cheeks, yellow eyes gleaming like he'd just gotten a wicked idea. "I was just thinking."

"For once." The sarcasm was blunt, and he rolled his eyes.

Kazuma smirked. "I was thinking. . .I'd be willing to bet I'm packing more than that little Miss Ayase of yours by a long shot." Kimishima just looked over at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Kazuma stood, favoring his right leg and flashing a toothy grin. "I'll give you a demonstration for ten bucks."

Kimishima leant back on his folded arms, smoking his cigarette and shaking his head. "You're insane, Kazuma."

"Well. Kanami needs lunch, her cooking's lousy and since I'm such a dead-beat, you know I'm flat broke." Leaning in, he looked particularly smug and sneered close to Kimishima's face, "What, can't face up to a little healthy competition, Mr. Big Man?"

Kimishima stood as well, hands on hips, facing Kazuma. He looked reluctant- and just a bit exhausted by the Alter User's unpredictable antics. A sigh. "Alright, fine. Ten bucks tops and we've got a deal." He never could pass up a decent bargain.

Kazuma laughed, smirking.

"I knew you'd give if it wouldn't put a dent in your wallet."

"Hey, man. I'm doing this for Kanami. Just get it over with already."

The wild Native snickers, shrugging in agreement before fumbling with his belt and proudly dropping his pants.

Kimishima's cigarette fell right out of his mouth.

* * *

The desert sky is dark and blue-black, vastly empty, warm except for the millions of small, white stars like fire sparkling above their heads. The night breeze whistles with heat and calming humidity- stirring small rocks and cracking earth around them.

Kimishima is shirtless, sunglasses replaced atop his head, and his companion sits slouched beside him with both arms draped over his propped-up knees, pants unzipped around his hips and Kimishima's fur-trimmed jacket hanging weighted on his shoulders.

"Kimishima?"

"Yeah, Kazuma?"

Kazuma smirks, clutching his right arm. "I never knew you cared."

Kimishima bites his lip a little nervously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kazuma chuckles, looking up. "You know."

And he did. He'd said his name . . . Smiling privately and warmly to himself, Kimishima looks to the side. "Yeah, well, you said his name too."

He can feel Kazuma's glance, the head turning in his direction. "You're not talking about . . ." Kimishima nods. Kazuma laughs. "No shit?"

"No shit."

"Well. . .for 20, I'll make sure to say your name next time instead."

Kimishima smiles, not looking off so much as just still not looking into Kazuma's face. "Oh yeah, Kanami. I guess it's kinda too late for lunch now, huh?"

Kazuma groans loudly and suddenly, burying his face in his arms. "Oh man. I completely forgot! Kanami's gonna kill me when I get home!" Kimishima can't help but laugh.

"You're so irresponsible, Kazuma. It's really pathetic."

The dark-haired Alter User chuckles, snaking an arm around his companion's shoulders. "Hey, at least you can't say I'm lazy."

The inner shoves Kazuma's shoulder a little, then relents and slumps against him, laughing quietly for the both of them.

"No, but you're still pathetic. Even Kanami says so." He grins. "And man, I don't feel sorry for you either."

"Hey!" Kazuma yells, jumping to turn on the bare-chested male leaning on his arm, then sulks. "Just shut up, Kimishima."

And they laugh underneath the desert sky.

* * *

End. 


End file.
